Grim A Reaper's Tale
by MasterHunterNightengale
Summary: Victor Shi, or Grim is sent to ponyville to find out theirs more to life than work. He is odered to make friends and try to find a lover/lovers by his father Lord Death. (harem) Inspiered and asseted by nicranger
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1- Grim- The Teenage Reaper **

**Location Equestrian Earth, Griffon Kingdom, Black Hawk Encampment **

"Please, I'm not ready," a large bandit begged for his life, as I loomed over him' Why do I always get the whiners'. I thought to myself as I rubbed my eyes. He began to cry as I left my scythe to end it all, and with one clean motion severed his soul form his body, ending his life. I pulled out my PDDA (personal Digital Death Assistant) and cross his name off them list. I hear a small ding form my PDDA informing of an incoming call. It's my father Lord Death, little did I know this call would change my life as I knew it.

Allow me to introduce myself, my name Victor Alexander Shi, or Grim to my friends. I'm a son of Death, so yah I'm a reaper. I'm currently sixteen years old. I have black hair and wings and deep purple eyes, and do to the fact I wear black clothes all the time, so I'm scarier than hell. I'm 5' 6" with a in a swordsman's body (a slim muscular body) with a slight tan.

Any way back to the story

"Yes, Father" I answer the call with my same calm tone.

"First, a job well done, but you need to learn to hold back," He spoke with an old goofy voice. I looked to see what was left of the encampment just tattered tents and fires.

" you know don't hold back for scum, father, " I began to speak " and I did if I didn't there be a lot more than just the chief's soul at the gate right now"

"I spouse you're right, anyway that's not why I called," he spoke slyly

'This didn't sound all to good' I thought to myself

"I want you to go live in a small town in Equestria, The town's call Ponyville, "He began

"What, father why," I yelled

"Because, you need to learn to live your life and not just work and train all day," He explained " I want you to have friends and find love and raise a family ."

"But, I have friends and," I began

"You need friends that are not **dead**" he spoke with a booming voice. ", and don't you dare say you don't need love. Son I want to know the happiness that I felt when I was rising you."

I took a deep breath" Very well, I do as you ask" I spoke the same calm cold voice as always did.

"Good, I love you, son" He spoke in a soft caring voice, "please try to find love, if not for me or yourself, but your mother."

"I'll try, love you to dad," I said calmly. And with I hanged app and pulled the GPS app on my PDDA, it was about a week's travel on foot, so I began to walk towards this Ponyville.

(One Week Later)

**Ponyville**

I came to edge of the Everfree Forest to an apple orchard, I took notice to some ponies gathered around in front of a farm house. I walked out of the forest towards the hoping to get an idea the way to this Ponyville. This however was a mistake to say the least.

3rd Pov

Grim walked towards the mane 6 and the rest of apples and CMC, as the laughed and ate their lunch. Applejack was the first to notice him.

"What the hay is that thing" AJ spoke up with her typical southern drawl. The other notice the strange being that was before them. The creature had a slight tan dressed in black from head to toe, its head was topped with a black mane, its eyes where deep pool of a violent purple. Rainbow Dash attacked the strange creature, at near full speed, it jumped to the air and spread two pitch black wings, and stayed aloft, rainbow kept on attacking and it kept on dodging the blows. Twilight hot spells at it and rarity stated throw objects at it. Fluttershy took cover under the table, granny lead the CMC inside Big Mac bucked barrels faster than arrows could fly apple jack tried to lasso the varmint as she put it. Pinkie was well Pinkie with her party cannon. They all failed to stop the beast, Grim however was getting annoyed and quick he let out small amount of his power to suppress the ponies. The all backed off in fear and Fluttershy fainted, to which he felt bad. After spend an jour to get the frighten mare to wake up and calmdown.

He had landed and folded his wings. He spoke as calmly as he could. "Can you tell me why you attacked me like that," he said in a cold voice one with absent of all emotion. He waited for response. Rainbow was the Frist to speak.

"I don't know because you're a monster," She yelled but was soon pulled back by Twilight.

"I guess we might have acted hastily" the purple unicorn apologized," so sorry, If don't mind telling us what are and who are?'

"Twilight it's rude to ask someone their name before, giving your own. Rarity spoke up.

(Grim's) Pov

I waited as they introduced themselves.

"Greetings, I'm Rarity," a white unicorn with a stylish purple mane spoke first.

"HI I Rainbow Dash, best flyer in Equestria," a rainbow maned cyan Pegasus boosted.

"I'm Fluttershy," a creamed colored Pegasus spoke softly as she hid behind her pink mane.

"Howdy, mah name Applejack," an orange cowmare said, ", and this is my bother Big Mac."

"Hello, I'm Twilight Sparkle," The purple unicorn stated before a pink earth pony interrupted her as well as getting in my face.

"HiI'amPinkiePieButIGottogo," She said in a signal voice before rushing off.

"Frist that was odd," I spoke creped out "now to answer your question miss Twilight, my name Is Victor Shi or Grim to my friends. I'm also a being known as a reaper. "

"So what brings ya bring to Ponyville," Applejack said friendly but somehow tone" I thought would be you know reaping"

"Well Miss. Applejack I'm here under orders from my father," I spoke claim, "He wants me make friends and settle down raise a family," I continued my story tell revise story of my adventures, edited for fillies and colts, as well as explained what reaper does. From slaying monsters to reaping souls. 'I could actually like it hear' I thought to myself with a smile.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2- A Reaper's Party**

**Location: Sweet Apple Acres, Ponyville**

**Grim's pov**

"So let me see if we got thisstraight," RD said her voice filled annoyance," your son of an all-powerful alicorn named death,"

"Correct, Miss Dash" I said with a slot nod.

"Besides leading the souls to these ah gates ya also slay monsters for pocket pits,"

"Again, correct Miss. Applejack," I replied with slight nod again.

"And you're here make friends and find a wife," Rarity asked

"Yes," I said dropping my head to hide my blush. I snapped out my embarrassed state when here a young raspy voice. I looked up it to see three young fillies stand in a circle

"Hey, let's see if get our cutie marks in monster slaying, we'll be Cutie Mark Crusaders Monster Hunters," yelled young orange filly Pegasus.

"Ah don't know that seems dangerous Scootaloo," said a young yellow earth filly said

"We do dangerous stuff all the time," Scootaloo retorted.

"We know but this is different kind of dangerous," said the white unicorn filly.

I cleared my throat to get the mares attention. "Not to be rude but, I think you Miss, AJ, Dash and Rarity sister and/or fan is planning something dangerous" I Said calmly gesturing to the three young fillies.

"Don't worry about those three always trying to get their cutie marks," She simply replied

"Also you stop calling us Miss ya making us feel old," AJ asked, "and, do me Dangerous

"Normally I wouldn't but seeing it's monster hunting, I do" I said calmly. See Aj and Rarity seemed to lose all color (well Rarity fainted and Apple Jack went from Orange to Red). They called the fillies over the rushed over, they scolded, better to have no harm come to the fillies.

"But Dash, he can don't and he smaller than Spitfire," Scootaloo whined, he made laugh at the thought. I got some pretty odd looks from the all the ponies (AN; this story takes place in anthro version of the world.).

"Big Mac, Do think you hold my sword for sec," I asked he came took my sword in his hands. I turned my attention to large apple tree and delivered a quick jab to the trunk, the seemed stunned well Rainbow wasn't see that my punch didn't affect the tree. That is I retrieved my sword and counted to three, after one the tree was sent flying back shattering five others behind it. To stay they were shock was understatement. "Huh I didn't think I hit that hard, sorry I be happy to pay for the damages."

"Ah suppose you could do some choirs around the farm to pay it off," AJ said nervously. She looked to the sky," Say let's get some to eat at Sugar Cube Corner,"

"Umm okay, so you know I don't really like sweats," I comment. They laugh at the fact, just pushing the idea off.

After a 30 min walk to the bakery I notice the lights out in the windows and some slight movement. A smirk that went unnoticed by the rest of ponies in my present company. Opened the door for Rainbow and casted a spell on her to make her look like me to other but the rest of the group, see walked unknown this, I waited for my prank to play out. Not with in a minute I here everyone yell surprise causing her to shirk catching her off guard. I burst out laughing, when everyone notice this asked how I could be at two place at once. I dropped my spell around rainbow relive her true form. The all gasped, Pinkie laughed at the thought of surprising me foiled and at me turning the tables on her. The party was quiet nice until Twilight curiosity got the best her.

"Grim what kind of magic was that anyway," She asked in a curious manner.

"Well it Illusionary," I replied causing her and everyone to gasp, "what."

"Grim, that's Dark Magic," She said in a scary tone. "It's evil."

"No it's not Twilight," I said stern tone, this caused her look that just explained. "Okay, Magic is tool, there is no good or bad, just magic, as a reaper I'm already one with the shadows of chaos, it's only dangerous when misused, or one becomes obsessive of this magic. I also known shadow, Necro, Healing, light, and Elemental magics. Remember I'm reaper so my mind works differently add I balance myself out." She seemed unsure at this but, she expected my logic.

After that everyone seemed nervous around me, I knew that look to them I was a monster, it same where ever I went, to be full honest it hurt every signal time. I remembered my Father wanted me send him a MIM (mirror Image message), I walk over to a window, and breathed on it to fog it up, and wrote as said an incantation.

"The Music of life is the silence of Death," I spoke out loud the curious come closer at what I was doing. I gave them a smirk which went quickly disappear, when I saw my father, looking at one of those Playcolt Magazines, giggling like a school colt.

"You perverted old man," I yelled getting his attention and forcing him to shove the magazine, behind him.

"Son what is it, I very busy," his voice faltered as he try to lie.

"Clearly, I just reporting in from Ponyville," I said coldly glaring at him.

"Okay then, do try find nice mare," He said with chuckle "also I limiting your missions to Ponyville area."

"You are doing what," I yelled before he wiped out the message. I'm officially stuck in my own personal hell. I look back at the group of ponies. Aj was the first to speak up.

"Ah take it ya might need a place to stay for the night," She asked. I nodded back at her, she sighed and gestured for me to follow her back to the farm.

#3rd person pov

After the Party Twilight rushed home to send a letter inform the princesses of the new comer, who openly practice dark magic.

"Spike take latter," Twilight awaken her Dragon assistant from his slumber. He rubbed his as he got a quill and feather ready.

_Dear Princesses,_

_ I want to inform you of new arrival to Ponyville normally I would not inform of you on this, but I must in this case for it seems that he practice Dark Magic and free admits to it. I wish to know want you done about this matter. He goes by the name of Grim, and claims to be a reaper under orders from his father. I await your quick response._

_ Your faithful student,_

_ Twilight Sparkle_

Spike sent the letter in a burst of green flame, and not soon after burped a scroll, he took the scroll and read it to Twilight.

_Dear Twilight,_

_ Luna and I will be there in a two weeks to check on this reaper, to see if he is telling the truth about who is. Keep him in town as much long as possible and under surveillance by one of the elements at all times._

_ Signed,_

_ Princess Celestia_

Twilight looked out the window as Spike finished. She sighed knowing that this guy could be dangerous. " I'll inform the others in the morning" She said as She went upstairs and went to bed.


End file.
